Bringing the Kids Along
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Leorio has plans for a romantic winter break. Kurapika throws a wrench in. Sort of.


**Title: **Bringing the Kids Along  
**Universe:** HunterxHunter  
**Theme/Topic: **Honeymoon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** LeorioxKurapika, Killua, Gon  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine. Maybe some um, OOC to watch out for, though. XD  
**Word Count:** 1,303  
**Summary:** Leorio has plans for a romantic winter break. Kurapika throws a wrench in. Sort of.  
**Dedication:** for para's holiday request! I didn't know you liked this pairing! And since you didn't leave prompts for the other requests you left I'm just using the same one. XD**  
A/N:** I love this OTP, so when someone requested it I couldn't help but JUMP at it. I hope you enjoy it, para love!   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Leorio looked forward to admittedly, lots of things in life, but it couldn't be helped that he was a naturally optimistic sort of fellow. However, there were _some_ things he definitely looked forward to in life more than others, and winter break after the exam season at his medical school was definitely one of them.

On top of even _that, _the prospect of winter vacation spent at Kurapika's side recuperating the bits of his poor abused sanity lost over the course of nonstop studying, emergency all-nighters, and shutting himself away from even Kurapika's _phone calls_ was definitely the _most _appealing thing to look forward to in his life _ever_ at the moment.

He had—very secretly in his mind and to no one else— deemed it a "second honeymoon" of sorts, and planned on taking every opportunity to make up his woeful lack of attention towards the blond over the past four months in the next two weeks. Especially because since they'd gotten through the first honeymoon, Leorio's confidence had improved enough that he hoped to do a little less hapless, desire-addled fumbling in his attempts to get from point A to point B this time, and in the process, maybe make Kurapika laugh a bit less at him. In short, he anticipated that his greater knowledge and familiarity with the act would make this a much more promising second time around. Not that round one had been _bad_—far from it, in fact—but he'd been convinced early on (after the first kiss, the first touch, the first _shout_) that it was something that would just get better and better with experience, even if he was pretty certain Kurapika would _never_ stop laughing at him completely.

His plans thus far involved a nice, cozily romantic cabin up in the mountains, away from the crowded streets and other human beings, where it would be just the two of them sitting by a warm fire on cold nights drinking cocoa—preferably with his head pillowed in Kurapika's lap the majority of the time— cuddling, kisses, sex, and everything that made for the best kinds of morale-building, long respites.

With that image in mind he called Kurapika the very _minute_ he was done with his exams, only spending a moment or two gloating to the other hunter about how well he'd undoubtedly done before inviting the blond out to his said cozily romantic cabin up in the mountains. His exact words were, "And now all I want to do is spend time with everyone I had to neglect to ace those exams."

Of course he had meant Kurapika, and figured the "wink, wink, nudge, nudge" part of his sentiments had been well enough implied in his tone.

Kurapika, sweet and sometimes naïve guy that he was, obviously thought he meant _everyone_ he'd had to shut himself away from to study for exams.

Which, while roundabout, was the story behind this moment exactly as Leorio was experiencing, moving him from the excited imaginings of the then and there to the radically different here and now, and as such, explaining the reason why, upon presenting Kurapika with flowers when they met up again (and right before he'd been able to move in for a kiss), he got pegged in the side of the head with a snowball instead.

"Good to see your reflexes haven't improved any!" Killua snickered, and popped out from his hiding place behind a snow bank to grin at the stunned Leorio.

"Killua, that wasn't nice! I thought we were both gonna jump out and yell surprise like we planned" Gon chastised him, and Leorio stared as a distinctively spiky head joined the white-haired one beside said snow bank.

"Gon? Killua?" Leorio managed, before turning wide eyes on Kurapika.

The blond smiled warmly back at him, holding the winter flowers in his arms and looking adorable enough for Leorio to almost forget the fact that clearly—_clearly—_Kurapika had saw fit to change Leorio's plans of just-the-two-of-us-if-you-know-what-I-mean to a full-blown family affair.

"When I told them how you'd talked about missing everyone during your studies, they made a special side trip to come out here and join us as quick as possible," Kurapika explained with a gentle smile.

And Leorio couldn't really compete with that, despite his initial feelings of surprise and disappointment. "Well…that's great then," he said, and wiped the melting snow from Killua's preemptive attack off of his cheek. "That's great." He smiled back at Kurapika.

"Just like old times," Kurapika told him with a nostalgic glint in his eye, and headed inside towards the cabin Leorio had booked for them, pausing momentarily to surreptitiously squeeze the med student's elbow as he passed. "I'll go and start some soup for dinner. You guys can catch up."

Leorio watched him walk into the house with naked longing, tempted to say screw it all and run in after him.

But he was hit by another snowball.

"Killua!" Gon protested. "He was going to say something to Kurapika!" Pause. "I think?"

"Well if he's gonna stand there looking like a lovesick idiot, we might as well have some target practice while we wait!" Killua exclaimed with a slick little smirk, and Leorio knew a challenge when he heard one.

Damned brat.

The older man calmly removed his sunglasses, wiping snow from his face before putting them back on.

Killua's smirk broadened into a grin when he saw it. "And there he is."

"What?" Gon asked—clearly not getting it— but shrieked and promptly forgot all about it when he was attacked by (and easily dodged) one of Leorio's hastily made, sloppily thrown snowballs.

Leorio (predictably) got his ass handed back to him by the two younger boys during their raucous snowball fight on the lawn, but even pink-cheeked, exhausted, and thoroughly trounced, the med student couldn't help but admit that even though he'd been looking forward to some quality alone time with Kurapika, this wasn't so bad either.

And when he thought about it, it was all pretty natural. In a semi-traditional, largely ironic sort of way, anyway. Conventional relationships usually meant love, then marriage, then the honeymoon, work, life, and _kids_. It was kind of refreshing to know that even as _unconventional_ as he and Kurapika were in everything else, at least they weren't _too_ far off the beaten path.

All kidding aside though, it _was_ good to see Killua and Gon again, on top of everything, because Leorio really had missed _everyone, _perhaps without realizing how much.

And in that respect, it seemed Kurapika knew him better than he knew himself when he decided to invite the twerps to join them up here for the winter break.

Even if it meant the two of them were mercilessly ganging up on him and taking every opportunity to stuff snow down the back of his shirt of rub his face into some of the larger drifts.

Brats.

And while he really could cut off all of the nen-flow to their arms and legs for that if he wanted to (he _had_ learned some things in school and beyond since they'd last met, after all), he decided to be magnanimous and let them trounce him as they wished, if only because he knew that tonight, when the kids were asleep in their room, he would still need some energy for catching up with Kurapika as well.

Because even if his carefully laid plans had inadvertently turned out into more of a family vacation than the second honeymoon he'd been hoping for, Leorio was pretty sure that being married—for all intents and purposes anyway—didn't mean celibacy (exactly) either.

He wondered—maybe smirking a little to himself as he did— whether Kurapika could keep quiet this time.

They didn't want to wake the kids, after all.

**END**


End file.
